


Once Upon A Mord-Sith Christmas

by corker79



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F, Mord Sith's First Christmas, Ridiculous Gratuitous Fluff, Winter Soltice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corker79/pseuds/corker79
Summary: Absolute Ridiculousness.  Loosely based in the future of The Choices We Make universe.  A hypothetical first Winter Solstice in Aydindril for our Mord-Sith friends, if everyone makes it to Winter in one piece.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason
Comments: 40
Kudos: 117





	Once Upon A Mord-Sith Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not take anything in this story as a guarantee of anything that will come to pass in the main story. This is only a possible future, and I have not mapped events out that far, so I don't really know what will be going on in the timeline haha.
> 
> Can be read as a one-shot but will work better if you are familiar with the personalities in Choices.

Kahlan’s footsteps echoed off the walls as she strode down the marble corridor of the Confessor’s Palace. The four women were already waiting for her by the door, three of them wrapped in the thick dark furs they _finally_ gave into after weeks of battling the frigid Aydindril cold. One of them still stubbornly clinging to only their leather. The Confessor couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “Really Rikka, is a coat so horrible?”

The tall blonde straightened. “If I am not strong enough to honour the uniform, Mother Confessor, I am not strong enough to be Mord-Sith.”

Her three Sisters now rolled _their_ eyes.

“We’ll see how strong you are when your arms freeze off,” Berdine muttered, bringing on a round of chuckles from the others.

Kahlan flattened her smile and looked at them all sternly. “Are we ready then?”

“We are always ready Mother Confessor,” Raina said with a slight bow of the head. 

“Though perhaps we would be more ready if you would clue us into what we will be doing?” Hally raised her brows hopefully.

Kahlan’s eyes shifted between the expectant women and had to stifle a laugh. “You’ll see soon enough.” She pushed open the door and the chilly breeze immediately cut into the hall. “With me then.”

She began pushing her way across the court yard, pulling her own furs tight against her. She didn’t have to look back to know the women were right on her heels. The snows were still shallow, but they wouldn’t be for long. A few more weeks and Aydindril would be deep in it, and would remain so until the spring. When they came upon a small shed, Kahlan stopped them and pulled out a key.

“So how come Cara is missing this little adventure?” Hally asked as the Confessor disappeared into the shed.

Berdine smirked as she rubbed her fur covered arms. “Probably because her fingers are far too valuable to risk losing to frost bite.”

Kahlan reappeared with two axes and a red face that had nothing to do with the cold. She sternly pushed one of the hatchets into the brunette’s hands, waiting for her to take it, before turning and handing the other to Rikka. “Cara has another matter to attend to,” she said flatly, then took off walking once more. 

“Mother Confessor,” Rikka frowned as she moved up beside her. She held out the axe as they passed the guard gate and crossed into the woods behind the palace. “What do we need these for? What foe are we to face that would not fall to our Agiels?”

She gave the blonde a once over before answering. She must be frozen to the core, but to her credit, it didn’t show. “Trust me, an Agiel will have no effect on bringing down our target.”

The four women exchanged a series of weary glances. “Must be spelled,” Berdine muttered, resulting in an even higher sense of vigilance as they walked through the trees.

Hally stepped up on her other side, but not before extricating the axe from Berdine’s hand. “Not that I don’t appreciate the violence of such a weapon, but we do not need blades to take down a man, no matter how formidable. Do you forget, we are the magic against magic?”

“It is not a man we are after.”

“A beast then?” Rikka sound almost excited.

She had to force back the curl in her lips. A few more paces and she found what she was looking for. “Here we are.”

Again, a series of curious looks passed between the Mord-Sith.

“Mother Confessor,” Raina spoke cautiously. “That is a tree.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Did… did the tree offend you somehow?” The dark haired Mord-Sith asked carefully. 

Kahlan had to bite the inside of her cheek. “Cut it down.” She waved her hand at it. “Now please.”

Rikka, always one to cut the crap and take charge, stepped forward and began swinging into the trunk. Hally shrugged and moved to the other side, and the two blondes began to take the tree down in a steady rhythm. 

In no time, the small tree was on the ground, and the women were looking at the Confessor expectantly. 

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “Bring it.” She started off back towards the Palace. 

Raina and Berdine each grabbed a branch from the underside of the tree, as they scrambled to catch up to the Confessor, dragging a long path in the snow as they walked.

Once again, Rikka appeared by her side. “Mother Confessor, if you wish us to burn something for you, dry wood would work best.”

“We are not burning anything, Rikka.”

“Are we building a weapon then?” Raina called up from behind. 

“In a manner of speaking,” she replied cryptically.

After that, the Mord-Sith followed her more or less without comment. Dragging the fallen tree back through the snow, back into the Confessor’s Palace, where they were relieved of their furs at the entrance, and then all the way up to Kahlan’s private chambers.

She opened the door, and gestured for the women to follow her into the living quarters. The sight that greeted them stopped them all short. Berdine dropped her side of the tree with a smirk. “Cara, is that _ribbon_?”

The blonde huffed from where she had been struggling to weave ribbon and beads through a series of pine boughs encircling the hearth. She held up a strand of the red material before her, pinched between her fingers as if holding something offensive. “I was conscripted to the task against my will.”

Rikka and Berdine exchanged a look. 

“I see no army here forcing the great Cara Mason to play with ribbons,” the tall blonde mocked.

Cara slowly smirked, and gestured at the Confessor. “What can I say, she can be very persuasive.

Kahlan blushed at the knowing grins that turned her way.

“How come _we_ didn’t get that deal?” Berdine asked, promptly receiving a cuff to the head from Raina.

“Mother Confessor, are you going to tell us what this tree is for?” Hally grimaced a little, “do we have to dress it in ribbons? What kind of weapon is that?”

“Hally, how many times do I have to tell you. When we are in my private chambers, you are to call me Kahlan.”

Rikka leaned towards Berdine, only half attempting to lower her voice. “I bet Cara still calls her Mother Confessor.”

Berdine laughed, receiving another smack to the head from her better half. “Hey! I didn’t say it!”

Kahlan did her best to ignore them, but did manage to send a shy smile Cara’s way. “And yes, you will have to dress the tree, though you do not have to use ribbons. There are several boxes of decorations to choose from over there.” She pointed to the corner of the room, and laughed as Hally silently mouthed the word ‘decorations.’

She indicated where she would like the tree erected, and Cara and Rikka went to work. “Today is the Solstice,” she continued her explanation. “It is normally a huge time of celebration in Aydindril. But considering the current state of things” her smile faded a little, “events are a little more subdued this year. But I think its still important we take this time.”

“Time for what?” Rikka muttered from where she lay under the tree, attempting to secure it into a wooden base. “Get covered with sap and reek of the woods?” She extracted herself with a teasing grin. “I thought the great benefit of this place was getting _out_ of the cursed trees.”

“Well,” Kahlan stated. “First, this is the shortest day of the year. So we celebrate the returning light. The ancient ones actually believed this day marked the birth of a new sun, and so a new year.”

“I stand corrected.” Rikka stood and brushed herself off, “that _is_ a reason to celebrate.”

“And secondly, it is a time to celebrate our loved ones and our families.”

The women were suddenly shifting awkwardly and Kahlan knew she had struck a nerve. In a good way. She smiled to herself. It was not every day you could embarrass Mord-Sith.

Raina came up beside her and folded her arms, considering the small pine intently. “Yes, but how is it a weapon?”

“Because,” Kahlan waved at one of the boxes now at her feet. It was filled with small painted carvings of all manner of people and animals. “Decorating the tree brings good luck. We decorate it with the things we love. The things we wish protected, or hope for in the new year.” She bent down and pulled out an ornament of a red dragon and hung it on a branch.

Berdine’s face appeared beside Raina. “Wait, so do you wish to protect the dragon? Or are you hoping to get one?”

Kahlan laughed, “well perhaps all the ornaments are not meant to be taken so literally.”

“Screw that,” Rikka was suddenly kneeling beside her digging through the box. She came up grinning, holding a large green ornament in her hand. “I’m getting a dragon.”

And then as if by magic, Kahlan was standing in her private parlor, with a bunch of Mord-Sith hanging ornaments on a tree like excited children. She quietly moved away to retrieve a small case from her desk, then returned to stand beside Cara who was watching her Sisters. 

Kahlan ran her hand down Cara’s arm, before squeezing her fingers. The blonde looked at her with soft eyes. “Only you could pull this off.” Kahlan smiled back as Cara nodded her head at the case. “What is that?”

“They were just finished this morning.” She swung her arm up and unlatched the box, revealing a dozen miniature Mord-Sith complete with red leathers. Cara smiled and reached for one but then Hally was there.

“Now this is more like it,” she grinned as she took the box from Kahlan. Cara scowled at her and Hally gestured towards the hearth. “What. Go play with your ribbons.”

“Yeah, Cara.” Berdine was there now too, pulling a couple mini Mord-Sith from the box. “Stick with what you’re good at.” She gestured around the room. “I mean you really seem to have a love for those plants with the little white berries. Why don’t you go find some more of those?”

Kahlan took notice too. There did seem to be an awful lot of it.

Cara grinned wickedly. “ _Gladly_.”

Berdine’s brow raised curiously; Kahlan turned red. 

“While you were all out learning how to murder trees in the snow, I was learning something far more important.”

“Cara…” Kahlan went ignored.

Cara took a step backwards, directly under one of the sprigs of the green plant with white berries and spread her hands. “This is called Mistletoe. And when you cross under it, all those around you are compelled to kiss you.”

“That’s not exactly how it works Cara,” Kahlan explained. “You are supposed to be under it together.”

Cara just continued to look at her expectantly. Helpless, Kahlan smiled shyly and took a step forward. But she was immediately cut off by Berdine who landed a loud smooching kiss on the corner of Cara’s mouth. The blonde’s arms flailed to push the brunette off.

Berdine turned around, grinning at the Confessor. “You have some great traditions here in Aydindril, Kahlan.”

Kahlan laughed as Berdine returned to her also laughing Sisters around the tree. Cara approached with a put-off frown. She reached out and rubbed the blonde’s arm again. “Aww, did Berdine ruin your grand scheme?”

“Not really,” a slow smirk returned to Cara’s face as she leaned close and lowered her voice. “You should see your bedchamber Mother Confessor.”

Kahlan felt her entire body go hot, and wondered on a scale of one to ten how rude it would be to usher the Mord-Sith out the door that very moment. But a knock on that door reminded her she was not done here.

She opened it to allow a small procession of women from the kitchen entry. The first was carrying a bowl of thick yellow liquid, the second a tray of mugs, and bringing up the rear was Mistress Sanderholt with a platter of baked goods. The first two ladies deposited their goods, and dismissed themselves with a polite bow. Mistress Sanderholt stayed a moment longer. “And how are my girls enjoying their first Solstice?”

Kahlan couldn’t imagine anyone else referring to the Mord-Sith as girls and living to tell about it, but Mistress Sanderholt was met with a room full of smiles.

Perhaps somewhat surprising, of all the people in Aydindril, Kahlan’s long time friend and head cook took to the Mord-Sith the quickest. The oddest relationship perhaps being between the kind old woman and the fiercely independent Rikka, who was currently approaching the display of food with a cautious look. “More trees?”

Mistress Sanderholt picked up one of the decorated tree-shaped treats and waved it at the tall Mord-Sith. “If you don’t like my cookies, don’t bother coming back to my kitchen.”

“Surely such a thing is impossible.” Rikka held up her hands in mock surrender, then plucked the offered treat from the old woman’s hand. She moaned as she took a bite. “Creator this is good.”

“And what do you say?” The old woman admonished.

“Thank you, Mistress?” she mumbled around another bite of cookie. 

Mistress Sanderholt swatted her arm playfully. “You’re horrible.” The woman made her way around the room, making sure each of “her girls” got a cookie, then hugged Kahlan goodnight. 

When she was gone, Hally was standing wearily over the punch bowl. “What is that?”

Kahlan laughed, “its Eggnog.”

Cara stepped up behind her younger Sister for a look and grimaced. “Egg _what_?”

“Eggnog, it’s a holiday drink made of eggs and sugar and cream.”

Cara turned her head with a frown. “If it is a holiday, why do you wish to punish us?”

“Its good Cara,” Kahlan laughed again, “try it.”

Rikka appeared on Hally’s other side, leaning down to look into the bowl before straightening with a dubious look.

“Don’t tell me the mighty Mord-Sith are afraid of a beverage?” Kahlan goaded, resulting in the expected result. Scowls, and prideful action.

Cara snatched up a mug, and before she had even finished ladling her drink, Rikka and Hally had their mugs waiting. Then they eyed each other, as if seeking strength, took deep breaths, and downed the liquid. 

Cara was the first to react. Turning slowly to Kahlan with a hooked brow. Rikka directed her disbelieving gaze on Raina and Berdine who were waiting nearby for the results. “The Mother Confessor has spiked the eggs,” she grinned. Hally was already going back for seconds. 

Quickly a full round was poured and Berdine was approaching Kahlan holding out a mug for her. The Confessor was already shaking her head, but Berdine just shook hers back. “I heard once it was bad luck to refuse a drink with your warriors.”

Kahlan rolled her eyes. “Like that is actually true.”

Berdine pushed the drink into her hands insistently. “About as true as decorating a tree for good fortune.” 

“Touché,” she relented. Taking first the mug, then a small sip when the Mord-Sith waited expectantly.

The next half mark, Kahlan watched somewhat in awe, as the most intimidating women in the world ate novelty shaped cookies and hung tiny versions of themselves on an indoor tree. At ease, she even found herself going back for a second glass of the “spiked eggs.” Slowly she meandered around the tree, smiling at where Rikka had hung a Mord-Sith, next to her green dragon, positioned just above a large number of soldier figurines laying on their sides as if dead. 

On the other side of the tree, Berdine was furiously focused on arranging a series of decorations. “Wait,” she muttered, followed quickly by an “Okay,” and a smile that could only mean trouble. Kahlan and Hally looked simultaneously. 

“For crying out…” Hally shoved Berdine in the back towards the couches in front of the fireplace. “Go sit down before you hurt yourself.”

“What?” Berdine grinned back, “word on the street is Cara has magic fingers.”

The blush Kahlan was already sporting from the display in front of her, heated to a furious blaze as she felt Cara approached from behind.

A small choking sound escaped the blonde. Kahlan couldn’t help smiling back at her. “Yeah, I think she went a little overboard.”

Cara rested her chin on Kahlan’s shoulder as the two of them stared at the side-by-side Confessor and Mord-Sith ornaments, surrounded by what must have been every child-shaped decoration in the box. The Confessor’s smile fell a little, but then warm hands landed comfortingly on her hips.

“I will find a way,” Cara whispered into her ear.

Kahlan leaned away a bit, so she could turn to look her in the eye. “I know,” she said. Then brought a hand up to brush her cheek and rewarded the blonde’s confident words with a soft kiss.

“Hey, not in front of the children,” Rikka admonished with a wave at Hally. Cara rolled her eyes and led Kahlan to sit on one of the couches, perpendicular to the one Berdine and Raina had already taken up residency on.

“So, this is Solstice, huh?” Rikka glanced around, dropping into an arm chair, “not bad. Best holiday I’ve had in years.”

“It’s the only holiday we’ve had in years,” Hally moved to sit on the floor in front of the fire. “Unless you count that time we hung that musician up and decorated him with…”

“ _Hally_ ,” Kahlan implored her to stop. 

“What?” Hally replied innocently. “We just threw fruit at him.”

The Confessor eyed her wearily, thankful for once that she could not read Mord-Sith, then turned back to Rikka. “Well, Solstice isn’t quite over yet.”

“It’s not more ribbons is it?”

“No,” Kahlan assured.

“You aren’t going to make us sing or something are you?” Berdine asked wearily. “These Midlanders seem to love singing.”

“Oh!” Raina tapped Berdine’s knee eagerly. “Actually, I would not mind it if the Confessor made Cara sing for us. She is quite good.”

All eyes widened in shock as they passed between the dark haired Mord-Sith and a very betrayed looking Cara, who threw up her hands as if to say “I thought we were friends.”

“ _Pardon_?” Berdine’s grin threatened to break her face.

Kahlan squeezed the blonde’s hand with a smile of her own. “Cara have you been keeping a secret?

“I have no idea what she is talking about,” Cara scowled. “Berdine, your wife has had too many eggs, perhaps you should take her to bed.”

After a few more moments of disbelieving smirks, Kahlan decided to throw Cara a life line. “We can explore this fun revelation later,” or half a life line, she thought as the blonde turned a glare on her. “But for now, I have gifts for you.”

“Gifts?” Rikka asked, as the four women looked between each other. “I think you have already given us enough, Mother Confessor.”

“Kahlan,” Kahlan corrected.

“Kahlan.” Rikka rolled her eyes. “The point remains.”

“Well, its my prerogative to give you another,” she said smugly and leaned forward to lift the top off the sitting table, to access the storage area inside. First, she pulled out a long narrow box and handed it to Berdine to pass to Raina.

Raina looked at her unsure and she gave her an encouraging nod. The woman pushed her long black braid over her shoulder, then pulled on the bow, loosening the thick ribbon that held the box shut.

Hally leaned over and slapped her leg. “Hey, keep that and you’ll have something to tie Berdine’s mouth shut with when she wont stop talking.”

“Joke’s on you chuckles,” Berdine boasted as she traced a finger down Raina’s cheek. “You think we don’t already have a gag?”

“Creator,” Hally blanched. “I really did _not_ need to know that. Is this what it feels like to be the Mother Confessor?”

Fortunately, before Kahlan could get dragged further into whatever this was, Raina shook her head, and lifted the top off the box. In it laid a long, sleek katana. Immediately Kahlan began explaining.

“I know Mord-Sith rarely carry weapons that are not their Agiel. I do not expect you to wield it.” She watched as Raina lifted the weapon and inspected it in her hands. The handle and sheath were covered in intricate designs and decorated with mirror images of a tiger stalking through a bamboo forest. She loosened the sheath to reveal the shiny steal of the slightly curved blade. 

“Berdine told me you are from the far corner of South Eastern D’hara. What you might not know, is before Alric Rahl united D’hara into the country we know today, the Soladine Reach was a power in its own right. Maybe even more powerful than D’hara.”

“What happened?” Hally asked, caught up in the story.

“The Dream Walkers,” Kahlan answered. “Their emergence forced the Soladines to surrender to D’hara in exchange for protection from the bond. D’hara of course, slowly deconstructed the symbols of their power structure and culture. Starting with the elite warriors which protected the Royal family. They were said to be the deadliest women in the world.”

Berdine tilted her head curiously. “I have never heard this story, though I suppose its not surprising the Rahl’s would hide any history that did not reaffirm their absolute power.”

“There were a couple books about it in the Keep. As well as that sword, which has been preserved there for the last two thousand years.” Kahlan offered a small smile. “Careful, it should be as sharp as the day it was forged.” 

The often-quiet Mord-Sith finally tore her dark eyes away from the blade, smiling widely as she met the Confessor’s gaze. “It is beautiful, but it is too much.”

“Nonsense, Raina, it belongs with you.”

“Thank you, Kahlan,” she said with a nod.

Kahlan nodded back and then handed the next gift to Berdine. She picked it up and shook it with a grin. “It does not rattle, and its heavy.”

Cara rolled her eyes. “Just open it.”

“Maybe you should give Cara her gift instead, Confessor, she is awfully impatient,” Berdine shot back.

“I already got mine this morning,” the blonde practically leered at Kahlan. “You should have seen it.”

Kahlan hooked a brow and fought back a blush. She leaned into Cara whispering harshly, “and you better watch yourself if you want to see it again.”

Cara coughed and sat up straight. 

Berdine removed the parchment wrapping her gift, to uncover the large book underneath.

“A book,” Rikka barked out a laugh. “Sadly, I think Berdine would truly prefer that to whatever Cara got.”

Cara scowled at Rikka. Berdine didn’t notice. She was flipping through the pages. “What language is this?”

“Nobody knows,” Kahlan shrugged, “a lost one.”

The brunette traced her fingers over the words as if it would help to decipher them. “Its beautiful.” She repeated Raina’s words. 

“There’s more.” Kahlan handed her an envelope. 

“What is this?”

“Some four-thousand-year-old treaty settling a trade dispute.”

“Thanks?” Berdine tried her best to sound sincere.

Kahlan laughed. “It is written both in High D’haran and whatever that is. I thought you might enjoy taking a shot at it.”

The brunette’s blue eyes lit up, and Hally laughed and slapped Raina’s leg again. “Well, we know why the Confessor got you a sword now, you will need a new hobby.”

“I fear you are about to go through quite a dry spell my friend,” Rikka added. “Perhaps you are the one who needs Cara’s gift.”

Cara smoothly leaned over and jabbed her Agiel into Rikka’s back.

“Cara, no Agiels during the Solstice,” Kahlan admonished, purely to provoke the scowl she got in return. Perhaps she had been spending too much time around the Mord-Sith. But she couldn’t help it. Cara was adorable when she was affronted. She handed Cara another package wrapped in brown parchment. “Hand that to Rikka, please.” 

Cara scowled again. “Are you sure she is deserving of a gift?”

“Everyone gets gifts on the Solstice, Cara,” Kahlan rubbed her leg in false sympathy.

“That seems counter intuitive,” she rolled her eyes but finally passed off the bundle. “Perhaps you should start keeping a list of those who are ill-mannered and think twice about indulging them next year.”

“Oh yeah Cara, because you wouldn’t be the first one on the naughty list,” Berdine taunted.

“Shouldn’t you be reading?”

Attention shifted back to Rikka, who had finished extracting her present from its wrappings. Her curious excitement melted into a frown of confusion. “Are these my spare leathers?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Rikka actually sounded sincere. Of course, the only thing in the world Rikka would need or want is her leathers and Agiels.

“I had them spelled against the cold,” she explained with a laugh. “You know, so you can keep all your extremities through the winter, but still proudly display the symbol of your duty.” 

The blonde stared at them a moment, running her fingers over the seems. Kahlan briefly worried she had made an error tampering with her uniform. But then she nodded and looked up. “Thank you. Truly.”

“You’re welcome.”

Lastly, she leaned across the table and handed Hally a small box, no bigger than her palm. Hally shook it next to her ear with a broad smile, then lifted the lid. She reached into the box and pulled out a long silver chain holding a tiny, but bright blue pendent.

“It was my Great Grandmother’s,” she explained. “My family has long had strong ties to the Night Wisps and that was their gift to her. It symbolizes that even the smallest light can offer hope.” Hally was quiet a long time and again, Kahlan second guessed she had made the correct decision. She knew Mord-Sith weren’t exactly the type for jewelry. But she hoped Hally would appreciate the symbolism behind it.

Finally, her pale blue eyes rose up. She spoke quietly. “Thank you Kahlan, but I don’t think I can accept this. It should stay with your family.”

Kahlan smiled softly. “It is, Hally.” 

The blonde swallowed hard, and her gaze flickered to Cara.

“Don’t look at me,” Cara muttered. “I want nothing to do with anything that might attract those chattering little pests.”

Hally laughed and Kahlan squeezed the back of Cara’s arm in thanks for diffusing some of the emotion from the situation. A weepy Mord-Sith could put an awkward end on what had been a great night. 

“What about your sister?” Hally questioned, “this might anger her.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t pretend that isn’t going to make you run around with it hanging out of your leathers, Hally.”

The young blonde grinned at that, then moved to clasp the chain around her neck. 

Berdine leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. “You know we did not know about this tradition until today.”

“That’s okay Berdine,” Kahlan smiled. “I don’t expect anything from you. It is enough that you have indulged me in this and we have gotten to spend this time together.” 

“But what kind of Mord-Sith would we be if we had nothing for our Lady on the Solstice?” Raina asked with a little wave of her hand.

The Confessor smiled at the concern. “If you truly wish to gift me something, promise me you will all be here to celebrate with me again next year.”

“I knew it,” Rikka muttered. “This has all been a part of your elaborate scheme to force us to grow old, isn’t it? Each year, you will make us promise to live to the next?”

Kahlan burst out in laughter. “Yes, you got me Rikka. I invented the Solstice to trick you into living forever.” 

“Well,” the blonde replied, “fortunately we are too smart to fall for that. Hally? Where is it?”

“I gave it to Cara to hide for us,” the youngest turned her smirk on the Confessor. “We were warned a gift would be in order.”

Kahlan watched in surprise as Cara dipped over the side of the couch, reached under, and came up holding a thin, elongated box. “Don’t ask me,” she defended. “I just hid the thing.” Then she shook her head at her Sisters. “Seriously guys, one gift from all four of you? That’s kind of cheap isn’t it?”

“Actually, its from all of us, all of us,” Berdine clarified.

Kahlan frowned in confusion but Berdine only gestured for her to open it. She carefully lifted the lid off the box. Inside sat a shiny red leathered weapon.

“It has never been used to train,” Raina explained. “So, it will not cause you pain. But every Sister of the Agiel should have one.”

Kahlan’s throat closed up and her eyes began to sting. She pushed her knuckles over her mouth to try to push the emotion back, as she picked up the weapon. It was a losing battle. By the time Cara rested a comforting hand on her back, the tears were flowing freely.

“I told you we should have gotten her the throwing knives,” Rikka hissed.

“No, don’t worry,” Hally assured. “She is happy.”

“So we broke her then?”

Kahlan laughed, wiping her face, while grasping the Agiel to her chest. “I’m not broken Rikka, I am deeply touched. You will never know how much this means to me.”

“Actually, we do.” Rikka suddenly cracked her neck and grunted, then promptly rose. “I think I need more of the spiked eggs.”

The Confessor both laughed and blushed, knowing her feelings had leaked through the bond. She turned in her seat to face the Mord-Sith as she shuffled over by the punch bowl. “I’m sorry I made you feel things Rikka.”

Rikka threw up a hand of acknowledgement.

“Thank you all, truly.”

For several marks they settled into a languid exchange of stories, too many of which made the Confessor match the Agiel she kept tucked in her lap. But seeing Cara and her Sisters so at ease made it all worth it. Even Rikka had discarded her neck guard and corset, and looked for the first time since Kahlan had met her, _relaxed_. They had been through so much and so much more laid on the horizon. These women deserved this moment of respite. Perhaps one of the few they truly enjoyed in their troubled lives. Perhaps that was the true gift she had given them.

The combination of the alcohol and warmth of the fire were starting the lull Kahlan to sleep. She leaned over and rested her head on Cara’s shoulder, somewhat surprised when the blonde didn’t brush off the overly soft display of public affection. She angled her neck up with a smile. “Is this my gift?”

“It can be, if you wish,” she grinned back.

“No.” Kahlan poked her ribs. “I want my gift.”

“Okay,” Cara gently pushed at her head. “Get off then”

“Hey,” she thrust her lip out in a pout. “Maybe I deserve two presents?”

The blonde looked up in thought then shook her head. “Nah. You only get one. You’ll have to choose.”

Kahlan frowned.

“So, what do you want, Confessor?”

She slowly leaned up and spoke softly into Cara’s ear. “I want you to take me to bed and see what we can do about getting you on that naughty list.”

Cara stopped breathing. Then she smirked. “How drunk are you?”

She smiled crookedly. “Does it matter?”

“Not at all,” she stared back. “Well ladies,” Cara suddenly clapped and stood up, “for your health and safety, I think I better get this drunken Confessor to bed.”

“Yeah, way to take one for the team, Cara,” Berdine rolled her eyes, then cocked a brow. “Do you maybe need some help?”

Raina who appeared to be dozing off herself, reached over and smacked her partner in the head.

Kahlan smiled as Cara urged her to her feet. “Good night ladies. Thank you for indulging me this evening.” She still held the Agiel next to her body. “This really meant a lot to me.”

“You know the Agiel has many diverse uses,” Berdine stared up at her intently. 

The Confessor frowned then turn red as meaning sunk in. She briefly hid her face in Cara’s shoulder, then said another “Goodnight,” this time a little more firmly. 

Cara followed close behind her until they reached the door to the bedchamber, then the blonde halted her with a hand on the hip, gently urging her aside. “Wait a second.”

Kahlan made way, as Cara poked her head inside. It reappeared a moment later with a self-satisfied nod. She really looked far too pleased with herself.

“Creator Cara, how much of that stuff did you put up?”

The blonde smirked wickedly and waved her hand for Kahlan to enter. She stepped into the room, bracing herself for a forest of white-berried plants, and her breath caught. 

“Oh, Cara…”

She glanced over her shoulder to the Mord-Sith, who was closing the door behind them. Her ever-sure face suddenly shyly avoiding eye contact. “I know you enjoy this sort of thing,” she muttered formally, half looking at her, half at the floor.

“It’s beautiful.” The room was adorned with dozens of thick, burning white candles. Creator knew where Cara had found the rose peddles scattered on the bed at this time of year. And the ceiling. From the ceiling hung hundreds of paper-cut snowflakes, reflecting their shapes across the room in the flickering candle light. It was so beautiful in fact, Kahlan didn’t even care how many of her staff Cara had likely terrorized into helping her with it. 

She turned back to Cara with a beaming smile. “What no mistletoe?”

“Ah,” the Mord-Sith’s confident swagger returned. She produced a small sprig from behind her back. “I would never neglect the most important tradition of the Solstice.”

“Is it now?” Kahlan asked playfully as she slowly began to walk backwards towards the bed. Cara moved with her.

“Indeed, it is,” she twisted the twig in her fingers, closing the distance between them as they neared the edge of the mattress. “In fact, if you do not utilize it correctly, the entire next year is doomed to a terrible fate.”

“Well, we do not want that,” Kahlan breathed. 

Cara shook her head solemnly. 

“You better show me how to use it.”

“With pleasure Confessor,” Cara leaned in, mumbling the words against Kahlan’s mouth, as said Confessor pulled her back onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was also a deleted scene where the Mord-Sith flicked a tree ornament that looked like the Seeker into the fire, but I decided nobody wanted to spoil this most glorious of holidays with mentions of Richard, so lets just say, Hally tossed it in when nobody was looking.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas present to you all. If you wish to give me something in return, please post me a comment about this, or your favourite moment or chapter in The Choices We Make, so far. 🤗
> 
> I am loving this ride we are on. Thank you for sharing it with me.  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
